


Oh, darling, make it go away, just make it go away.

by braeden



Series: So what would you think of me now? [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, Daddy!Derek, F/M, Fanart, Kid Fic, Major character death - Freeform, Medical Trauma, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Single Parents, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braeden/pseuds/braeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does misery seem to love Derek Hale?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, darling, make it go away, just make it go away.

**Author's Note:**

> All the things we should've said that I never said  
> All the things we should've done but we never did  
> All the things we should've given but I didn't

  
  
  
  
**Dennifer AU - Jennifer dies after complications in childbirth.**  
 _Oh, darling, make it go away, just make it go away._  
After being up all night with the newborn, Derek feels like he’s just about to reach his final breaking point when he remembers that there are old videos of Jen left on his phone. He lays the baby down on his blanket in a last ditch effort to sooth him. The video starts to play and the baby calms for the first time in nearly 6 hours. “Julian…” Derek says calmly, “… do you see mommy?” He asks fighting back tears that are struggling to fall while he leans in to kiss his son.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [blog](http://haleyesdennifer.tumblr.com/post/57800606182)


End file.
